Mr Sandman
by Svelte Rose
Summary: “Hasn’t the great Seto Kaiba ever heard of wishing on a star?” Téa sang before turning to him, the light of the moon and stars dancing across her right cheek like small kisses.


**Title:** Mr. Sandman

**Author:** Svelte Rose

**Community:** 101kisses

**Theme:** #1- Starlight

**Notes:** I'm in over my head with these damn challenges…XD

Arms stretch high over her head, she didn't bother suppressing the yawn that had been threatening to spill forth since they all left the bus just a few hours ago. As one of the head coordinators for this particular trip, she along with one significant other (who had the personality of a lemon) had been assigned to monitor the hallways of the hotel for any wayward kids who wanted to experiment within the downtown parts of the city.

She had more than enough death stares directed her way after scolding some of her classmates and making them retreat back into their rooms until the next morning. Not that she cared, they had a month left together and she'd be in NYC.

A smile broke out on her face. She couldn't believe it…after all those years of practicing, scrounging up for money, and endless nights of studying, she had been accepted into Julliard with a full scholarship and even spending money with whatever was left over and what she had saved up. Her parents weren't too happy with the prospect of her going to school to study 'dance'. After all, it wasn't as lucrative of a career as, say, a lawyer or doctor. However, the honor of being chosen as the recipient for so many scholarships had them puffing and preening like proud peacocks at any and all of the social gatherings they attended.

Now if only she could work on her English…

"Mister Sand-man…" She sang to herself, softly as she padded her way towards the coffee machine. It was a song in one of the CDs Rebecca Hawkins had lent her for help on English diction. Téa wasn't sure how a barbershop quartet was going to help her fluency…

Shrugging 'whatever'-like, she deposited her coins into the machine and watched as the noisy contraption rumble to life. A bit of clunking and clanging and-

Suddenly, the brunette was pitched into total darkness. The machine before her stopped and she was left with barely an inch of coffee. Sighing, she pulled out her cell phone, grabbed her coffee, and made her way up the stares where a lone flashlight was dancing around.

"Gardner?" Came the raspy voice as the light shone on her face.

She blinked wearily before taking a swig from her small cup, "You have another one of those?"

A lone object went flying through the air. While her attempts at catching it was nothing short of comical, it ended up bouncing off her hand, then her shoulder and then conking her on the side of the face.

Téa wanted to smack the sneer off his face. The snorts that he emitted…ugh. What an atrocious noise. Once her grip was securely around the flashlight, she turned it on and shone it right in his eyes.

He winced, his blue eyes blinking rapidly at her as it tried to clear the swimming dots of light before him. "Stop shining that in my face you twit,"

"Arse," She bit out the word, an idiosyncrasy of the Londoners she and her family had traveled with just the summer before. Walking to the side, she pulled the curtain aside and a small smile graced her features as the large moon rays shone into the lone hallway. Thank heavens it was a clear night…

"Make a wish," She said looking up into the stars, their own brilliance twinkling merrily in the night tapestry.

"What?" He asked, one eye narrowed as though trying to figure out her motives.

"Hasn't the great Seto Kaiba ever heard of wishing on a star?" Téa sang before turning to him, the light of the moon and stars dancing across her right cheek like small kisses.

He snarled, "Of course I've heard of it. I just don't see how someone can suggest such a ridiculous, infantile thing. Grow up,"

"I'd rather not," She smiled indulgently, knowing that the only way to win a fight against Seto Kaiba was to not fight at all. After all, how could one have an argument with someone who didn't argue?

"…" He shook his head and for a person who didn't even glance out the window, his next remark had Téa somewhat shocked, though not entirely surprised.

"Your friends are about ready to sneak out. I surmise that this blackout is probably their doing,"

"I'm not surprised," She muttered dryly before looking down and catching a glance of the familiar tri-colored hair, blond hair, and a barely distinguishable brown haired trio sneaking around the objects near the pool. 'Jeepers…Yuugi!' She admonished silently. This was very Tristan-like and Joey-like behavior…Yuugi on the other hand…

He shook his head and turned to walk the other way, hoping to ride out the next two hours.

She looked after him, "Thanks Kaiba,"

Seto's shoulders came up in a wince. He had realized that for the first time in four years since he had met his arch-nemesis in that high school, he had failed to regard them as the pointy-haired freak, the mutt and…the countless other names he had picked out for Yuugi.

Ah. Whatever. He'd make up for it tomorrow morning with his usual greetings.

Azure blue eyes twinkled at his retreating back, like the stars it had just been studying. Whistling, she turned the other way and trotted down the stairs, hoping to catch her illusive friends before they left the grounds. Perhaps, she might be able to spare them a suspension just a mere month from graduation.


End file.
